


♦ Sweet Things

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Fluff, M/M, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had started just before the Kira case was closed. Light confessed to the detective that he was the assassin, and when he thought L was going to handcuff him and send him to prison, where he would wait for the jury to decide when his death sentence would take place, L had instead kissed him. Although he could never be completely sure of it, Light guessed that the fact that he was crying when he confessed was the factor that made L’s mind up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love these prompts. c: Anon sent me 'Lawlight sweet texts', and so here it is.
> 
> You can ask me anything at: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you all like it. :D

It was just another boring day of classes for Light. He had always thought that college would be better than school and that he’d actually get to learn something, but it was basically the same. Most of the subjects were things he had learned both from his father and from L, and the ones that he didn’t know, he just needed to read about it once and he already mastered whatever it was.

The only thing that made it better than when he was at school was the fact that now he had someone who he could talk to. Whenever Light learned about this extremely interesting subject or had something he disagreed with, he would immediately pay L a visit.

Their relationship had started just before the Kira case was closed. Light confessed to the detective that he was the assassin, and when he thought L was going to handcuff him and send him to prison, where he would wait for the jury to decide when his death sentence would take place, L had instead kissed him. Although he could never be completely sure of it, Light guessed that the fact that he was crying when he confessed was the factor that made L’s mind up.

Of course, as things go, Light still hadn’t gathered up the courage to tell his father and family about them. L remained in Japan so that they could stay together, and Light almost always felt guilty that he wasn’t even able to say they were actually a couple.

And it wasn’t because L was his boyfriend, like the older man surely thought, but because it was a man. Light was deadly afraid of his father thinking less of him because of his preferences, and L had already told him countless times that it didn’t bother him, but Light still felt guilty whenever he thought about the matter.

His guilty trip was interrupted, however, when Light felt his pocket vibrating. Making sure that the teacher wouldn’t see him, Light reached for his phone and quietly opened it under the table.

 _'Are you busy?_ ’

Smiling despite himself, Light was quick to type a reply, knowing L hated waiting for his texts.

‘ _Well, I’m in class right now, so no. Is there something you need?_ ’

Not twenty seconds after he had pressed send, his phone vibrated once more.

‘ _No, I was only wondering if you’d like to meet me. But since you’re in class, I guess it can wait for another opportunity._ ’

Frowning at the screen, Light softly scratched the back of his ear.

‘ _And where exactly would you take me if I could?_ ’

It was only after he had sent the message that Light realized he had just given L what he wanted.

‘ _Hm, that’s a good question indeed. I would probably take Light-kun to that café he said so many times he wanted to visit. Then I’d bring him back to my place and watch this new movie with him. And of course, after the movie was done, I’d kiss him for hours straight._ ’

Quite surprised that L hadn’t said anything even remotely sexually related, Light decided to push it further.

‘ _Is that so? And how, exactly, would you kiss me?_ ’

This time, Light had to wait to answer to the next text, what with the bell having rung. He quickly made his way towards his next class, ignoring whoever tried talking to him.

‘ _I’d kiss Light-kun gently, first just a press of my lips against his, because I know how Light-kun loves teasing, and only once he was frowning at me would I lick at his lips, making him let out these soft sounds he’s not even aware he can make. As I’m doing that, I’d slowly run my hands under his shirt, caressing his sides with the tips of my fingers and forcing small shivers out of him, until he was bucking his hips against mine._ ’

And that was pretty much how Light was left staring at his phone for ten whole minutes. You see, although their relationship wasn’t exactly new, the fact that they couldn’t see each other very often because of L’s work and Light’s studies made them both know that, when they really wanted the other by their side, they only had to slightly provoke the other with some specific words.

Light guessed that, if he already knew whatever the professor was going to teach them, he didn’t need to watch the class. And besides, if he didn’t understand something, he could always ask L.

‘ _Meet me at the gates in ten._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr (ORLY?): evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:


End file.
